A Midnight's Delight
by Dwell-In-Me
Summary: Not much to say, except Seifer and Squall meet at a club...and "stuff" happens [YAOI SxS]


__

Title: A Midnight's Delight 

__

Author: Dwell_In_Me

__

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns the characters of FF8...not me…

__

Dedication: My girlfriend, Allison…

WARNING: Yaoi…SxS…and that's about it…*mutters*

Author's Notes: R U N2 Publik Seks?!!! Well if ya are, read on… Not to much to it, except Seifer & Squall meet at a club and "stuff" happens…^_^ …r&r…plz

=======================================================

The slim brunette pulled his jacket tighter around his body, pulling his hair from tucked underneath the collar. He treaded slowly to his motorcycle, It's shiny gold trimming blinding the eyes of the bystanders. His leather pants clung tightly to his shapely thighs and buttocks. Four fingers slid through his auburn hair, before he placed his legs on either side of the bike. The engine grumbled loudly, as his feet pressed harder on the gas. A loud revving sound came from the back of the bike, before the brunette took off, into the night…

*~*~*~*~

My attention passed over the crowded club. Listening to the faint sounds of mischievous techno music, and watching as the bodies swayed rhythmically around. I took another shot of my glass and tapped the cup lightly on the counter for a refill.

"Don't you think that's enough, Seifer?" the bartender, Al, asked, smiling. 

I shook my head in disagreement, and watched as he filled my cup up again. I quickly devoured it, hitting it once more onto the counter. A sexy brunette caught my attention as he entered the club. He tucked a lock of his hair neatly behind his ear, before removing his leather gloves that clung so sexily to his hands. He wore an almost see-through red shirt covered by the thick biker jacket that clung to him, ever so freely, and a sexy pair of tight leather pants. He looked over the club and we both simultaneously caught each others eyes. A juicy smile appeared between his lips. I turned my head back to Al and gave him a quick glance before turning back to my glass. I raised the cup to my lips and from the corner of my eyes, I saw my prey taking a seat right onside me. He raised a hand to Al and ordered a martini. Nice choice for a man so sexy. I watched as the brunette gave Al a sexy smirk and placed a few dollars into the man's hand. The sultry brunette took the glass from the counter and sauntered back to the dance floor, moving his hips to the beat. My eyes lost him between the sweaty crowd of people, all dancing. 

I stood from my seat and ran my fingers through my short blond hair. I grunted lowly, clearing my throat, pulling my jacket so that it loosened from my body. Being devoured by the crowd I felt the heat as the salty bodies danced so zealously on me. I was lost in bliss. The men were oh, so sexy. But I had my eyes on another. In the middle of the dance floor stood a tantalizing blond. His hair swung freely as his hips moved against another man. From behind me I felt hands as the grazed slowly across my ass. I turned to meet the eyes of my delicious brunette. His pink tongue slid sexily across his lips as his hands came up to my chest and pulled me closer to him. My crotch twitched with excitement as his hips moved ever so sexily against mine. I'm sure he felt it, his eyes falling into mine with a playful smile slipped onto his naughty face. His arms swung about my neck as we moved against each other.

"What's your name?" he whispered into my ear.

"Seifer…" I whispered back, hearing a slight giggle in my ear. "And you?"

"ah, but you'll find out later…" his body moved away from me as his hand stayed steadily into mine. A slender finger arose from his free hand as he motioned for me to follow him. 

Pulling me through the midst of people, I followed the brunette. His hips still moved to the music. My eyes explored his sexy form landing on his thick ass, that looked mercifully good in the tight leather that adorned it. He turned back to me, placing a wet kiss onto my waiting lips. My hands slipped around him, as did his about me. His tongue slipped into my warm orifice, my hand burying itself into his thick hair. He pulled away slowly, before resting his head on my broad shoulder. I smiled lightly as his sweet scent filled me. He looked up to my, biting the corner of his lower lip as he did so. His finger slipped through my belt loop as he pulled me again. I followed, again. This time, I knew where we were going. We walked until his slim body stopped, in front of "the wall" , down form where we stood, couples were propped up against it, fearlessly making out…and even having sex. Oh, the thrill of it all. 

My mysterious sexy brunette looked up to me, and with the raising of a eyebrow, I understood. I took my full bottom lip into my mouth, before placing my hands against his slender waist. Backing up against the wall, a muffled moan came from the brunette's mouth. His face trailed to mine as we fell into a sexy kiss. Our tongues fighting heatedly beneath the passion. His hand trailed up my shirt as is hands played softly across my erect nipples. I now had him against the wall, his legs wrapped around my waist. I pushed into him harder, the bulge hidden beneath my jeans, throbbing. I needed him now…and in the worst way. I backed away, his legs falling, soundlessly, onto the floor. My hand trailed to the zipper of his pants as I slowly unzipped them. He grunted as he assisted me with mine. His pants pooled beneath him, my eyes gazing up meeting his erect penis. He pulled mine from my waist. I propped him against the wall again, his legs resting again, on my waist. My cock entered into it desired location as a muffled groan slipped from the brunette's throat. I smiled inside. 

"You're so big." he said to me, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. A grin slid across my face. As I pulled myself into him again. My hands placed firmly on his ass. I pushed myself into him again, the fluid, I felt, seeping slowly out of my opening. My dick slid in and out of the brunette, his heavy breathing following each time. 

"Nnh…ah…ah…" he breathed. 

I gave a hard thrust, before falling into him. His limp breathing filled my ear as my head rested upon his shoulder. I lifted my head to meet his ice-blue eyes. I licked my lips before caressing his neck with a playful kisses. I released myself from him, he pulled closer to me as it did. His neck arched into the air, as my teeth bite warm skin. His legs left from around me, his feet landed onto the floor. A naughty smile swept the brunette face as his hands fell onto my chest again. Onto his knees he went, looking up at me through his eyelashes. I whimpered, relaxing my body further as his tongue darted quickly in and out of my moist entrance. I moaned lowly in my throat as one of his small hands drifted down to where my penis stood, tall and erect. His trailed his tongue down the length of my painfully erect penis. Stopping to lap the fine lucid traces of pre-cum slipping through my reddened hole, the brunette brought his hands up to hold my hips. "Nnh…" I moaned, fisting my hands in his thick brown hair as he continued to suck my erect penis. I gasped, his palm moving to squeeze my penis, forcing more of the clear liquid to coat the head. My body shivered as his tongue floated onto my penis again. He moaned. The vibration of it made me weak. "I…I…have to cum…" the words barely came out. He looked up to me again, my cock still in his mouth. He began sucking it again. The fluid slid quickly from me, the brunette sucking at it, speedily. I squirted again, his mouth moving against my cock. He sucked it. Ever single…Nnh…drop…of cum, filling him. He released me from his mouth, licking the traces of myself from his lips. He arose to me and kissed my lips. His hand slipped into my hair, as he pulled himself closer to me. Closer into the kiss…

He pulled away from me. I was so "high" I hardly noticed it. He stepped back into his pants and pulled them up his waist. I watched. 

"Aren't ya gonna get dressed?" Oh, Oh…my hand rushed quickly to my ankles to retrieve my pants from the floor. I slipped them up my body, buckling and belting them, before looking onto the brunette that stood in front of me. "C'mon….follow me…" I was following him, yet again.

The front bar appeared before my eyes, Al smirking, as always. The mystery brunette hopped into one of the seats, I sat aside him. 

"What will it be?" Al's raspy voice came from in front of me. I looked up to him.

"A… bloody mary" I grinned. "And, what about you, --" I halted. "What's your name again?" I asked as if I had already knew, but it occurred to me at that moment that I had no clue, whatsoever, of the sexy beauty's name that sat before me. A sneer appeared on the boy's face, his eyes meeting mine as he did so. 

"Squall."

"Squall…" I smiled. "Would you like something?" 

He smiled again. "Yes, please…another cup of you…" 

~The End~ … ^_^… 

__

Author's Notes: Now, wasn't that a sight!?!?! Except, I thought the ending kinda sucked…so you ain't gotta point that out! =P… speaking of sucking, … Doesn't it suck that you can't have sex in clubs, here??? All in favor of Public Sex say "I" 

Silence.

Me: Anybody??? *falling axe comes from out of nowhere and cuts my head off*

(Don't forget to review!!!!!!)


End file.
